Smash Fears and Screams
by SmashSamurai
Summary: When the Smashers begin a vacation, they stumble upon an old mad scientist's lair. As they enter, will anyone get out alive? This story returns. For more characters to die, vote them off! So please R&R!
1. Intro

Hi, I am SmashSamurai, and this is my first fanfic! I am going to write a story based on a Melee-based one where characters get killed in the story. I will use the brawl characters (plus Roy and Mewtwo). Here they are!

Mario Series

Mario

Bowser

Peach

Luigi

DK Series

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Zelda Series

Link

Zelda

Ganondorf

Toon Link

Kid Iracus

Pit

Ice Climber

Ice Climbers (Popo & Nana)

Game and Watch Series

Mr. Game and Watch

Kirby Series

Kirby

Meta Knight

King DeDeDe

Fire Emblem

Marth

Roy

Ike

Pokemon

Pikachu

Pokemon Trainer (Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charzard)

Jigglypuff

Mewtwo

Lucirao

Star Fox Series

Fox

Falco

Wolf

Metroid Series

Samus/Zero Suit Samus

Mother

Ness

Lucas

Warioware

Wario

F-Zero

Captain Falcon

Pikmin

Pikmin & Olimar

NES Accessory

R.O.B

Yoshi Games

Yoshi

Metal Gear Solid

Solid Snake

Sonic the Hegdehog Series

Sonic

If you want one character to die in the story in any brutal way I imagine, please vote for at least one character in your review.

After chapter one (the next chapter), the voting will begin!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Unnoticed Mountain

After the use of teamwork to save Smashtopia during the Subspace Emmisary, the Smashers all decided it was time for a vacation. After one big debate, the Smashers decided to tour the Ketchup Kingdom in an island near Japan. It was decided that cut characters, Mewtwo and Roy would come.

In the Smasher's Luxary Mobile RV, the gaming stars were so excited that they could not even wait to see the setting of the game: Tomato Adventure. Near one of the bedroom, clumped into one space within the vehicle; Sonic was preparing a Voice Playback Recorder outside the Ice Climbers' room.

"They don't call me Sonic for nothing..." Sonic smirked. He played the Recorder; which emmited a voice like Kirby's and it said,

"Hey, Ice Heads! I am eating your precious veggies; and boy ARE THEY GOOD!" Within half a second, Popo and Nana ran out as Sonic stepped behind a corner. The Ice Climbers slipped on a bananna peel they stepped on and they slid.

"OW! THat hurt!" Nana said.

"It did. We'll get you later, Kirby!" Popo said as he and Nana walked back to their room. Behind the nearby corner, Sonic was snickering as he gave a snickering Diddy Kong; who planted the banana peel for the Ice Mountain Duo; a peanut jar. The two had just pranked Nana and Popo without them evening knowing.

"Thanks for your help. Why do we prank Yoshi now?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, goodie!" Diddy exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Snake, Donkey Kong, Olimar and his Pikmin, Luigi and Wario were playing Duck Hunt in the RV's Living room. Olimar finished one round by killing all of the ducks on screen. As the dog came up, Olimar pulled the game zapper's trigger and unexpectedly killed the dog. As the other four starred at Olimar with his Pikmin simply standing, he said,

"Ha, my Game Glove from my home planet worked!"

"I knew that had some magic!" Snake said.

"Some glove you have there!" DK exclaimed.

"Okay! It's your turn, Wario!" Luigi said as he gave Wario the Zapper.

"Ha ha! I'm a Wario! I'm a gonna-" Wario; who was in is classic overalls; said as the gun exploded. Everyone else laughed as Wario was covered in smoke and soot after the Zapper; which was a fake Snake created as an explosive for tricks.

"Nice going with the new gun, Snake!" Olimar helplessly laughed with is Pikmin.

"My pleasure!" Snake roared.

"ARRRHH!" An angry Wario growled.

"I'm a Wario, and I'm a gonna Kill yo..." He exclaimed when the Zapper exploded in his face once more; causing the others to laugh harder.

Elsewhere, Ness and Lucas were listening to Ash (who we will call the Pokemon Trainer); who was teaching them how to handle animals.

"Alright; first thing's first; always give your pokemon the proper food. For exampe, give a huge creature some fiesty barbercue; like Charizad here." Ash said as he picked up some beef and offered it to Charizard, who instead, used flamethrower on Lucas.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Lucas yelled.

"Charzird, I did not say go!" Ash yelled.  
"Are you sure you know what to do?" Ness said.

"Yes, and if you had a Charizard; you'd feed him tender pork as well." Ash said dreamingly.

Near the front, Bowser, DeDeDe, Ganondorf and Wolf O'Donnell were singing like mideval vikings, annoying Peach enought to get herself to hide up front with the RV's co-driver, Lucario and the driver; Mewtwo.

"Will you make those nitwits stop? It's annoying!" Peach begged.

"Until we stop driving, we can do nothing about it. Now hush!" Lucario.

"But..." Peach whispered.

"Hey, don't make me teach you annoying Tai Chi when we get back!" Lucario bullied.

"You're no fun!" Peach complained. Lucario turned to Mewtwo and asked,

"Why do you have to drive?"  
"Because I said so!" Mewtwo snapped.

"If you don't let me drive, I'll go Kung Fu on your ass!" Lucairo threatened.

"I'm a psychic; something that fighting types are weak against. And I can sense what's around the corner unlike.." Mewtwo said when skidding sounds occured and before anyone knew it; the RV lost control.

"AAAH!" Mewtwo and Lucario yelled.

In the back, everything started to tumble. Wario went nuts and screamed,

"AHH! MY treasure! I cannot die without it! Wingman; bring my treasure before me!"

"Does it look like I'm a freaking geine to you!" Pit responded.

As things became more chaotic, Sonic was hanging onto something and yelled.

"Ahhhh! Abandon ship! Abandon ship! Where are the escape pods!?"

"We don't have any!" Mario; who was hanging next to Sonic, yelled.

"Great! I now know that know nothing about vehicles!" Sonic panicked.

"You don't even you your Tornado plane?" Mario asked.

"Well, you got me there!" Sonic replied embarrased.

Elsewhere, Falco and Fox executed their long planned death scene. As Metaknight and Mr. Game and Watch flew in the background, Fox put on Titanic themed music. Falco then said,

"Are you crazy? Why are we even playing this!"  
"In case we die an even more brutal death!" Fox said.

"What! You mean the Titanic was that gruesome!? You're so stupid ya lousy-" Falco snapped when he and Fox were knocked over by a flying Solid Snake.

Finally, thr RV crashed into a nearby mountain. Lucario flew out the RV entrance door and he hit the ground a few feet away. As he got up, he saw a dress in his paw.

"What the..." He asked himself when a nearby Princess Peach screamed. As Lucario turned, Peach grabbed the dress from him, as it was her dress.

Mewtwo came out and said,

"Well, that was disastrous."  
"Oh, now ya done it! I'm gonna show you the Kung Pow treatment! Prepare for the ultimate Wuxia dance!" Lucario taunted.

"Lucario, let's just forget about this!" Mewtwo told Lucario.

"Oh, okay!" The clear minded pokemon said. As the rest got out, Lucario and Mewtwo pointed at each other and yelled;

"He did it!"

"Never mind that! Why did we crash just now?" Mario demanded to know.

"Yeah, I was just about to beat level 100 on F-Zero Virtural Experience!" Captain Falcon complained.

"And I was enjoying Tiny Toons!" Toon Link exclaimed as everyone turned and stared at him.

"Why not?"  
"Never mind; let's find a way out of here!" Roy said. Suddenly. Rob exclaimed,

"Door located straight ahead!"  
"Huh?" Marth responded in confusion as he and the others turned to face a door leading what would seem to be the mountain interior. It had a sign that said,

"Home of the Evil Dr. Karus Ceed. Enter if you dare!"  
"Who is this guy?" Metaknight asked.

"I dunno; but we need to find him because there is no town for the next 200 miles!" Samus said.

"Damn; so what do we do?" Marth asked.

"Well the door's locked. So we..." Mario said whe Flacon interrupted saying,

"Let's blow it up!"  
"Alright! Snake!" Mario called out.

A minute later, Snake had already set up the bombs to blow open the door. As he held his detonating remote, he began counting down...

"Three...two...one..now!" He pressed the button and there was an unexpectedly loud explosion. As everyone got up, the door was blown open.

"That really worked. Good job; Snake!" Yoshi said.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't have been too loud. Why was it like that?" Snaked said, puzzledly.

"Um, guys..." Sonic said as he pointed to the RV. Everyone turned and they were all shocked to see the remains of an imploded Smash Vehicle.

"Oh no! It can't be! My Bratz dolls were in there!" Pit screamed. Everyone turned to Star at pit for nine seconds. Then Mewtwo said,

"Never mind; let's go!" All Smashers then entered through the broken door.

What challenges await the smashers? Do they know what they're in for? Will they get out alive? Now is the time for you to vote who dies next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Bad Appitite

As the Smashers were entering the first labortory in the mountainm Kirby asked,

"I'm hungry! Where's lunch?"  
"We have nothing; Kirb," The young Toon Link said.

"You must wait until we leave..."  
"If you did have star magic; we would summon food now!" Lucas joked.

"Speaking of which; I have a great trick of magic I'd like to perform." The noble Meta Kinght mentioned.

"Oh, great; he's gonna slay us like dragons!" Luigi said.

"Just show one trick, okay?" Sonic sighed.

"My pleasure!" Meta Knight said as he folded his cape.

"Abra...Kadabra!" The small warrior yelled as two storage cabniets suddenly appeared before all else's eyes. Everyone knew that they were the food tanks they were taking for the trip. It was decided that the cabniets were left behind because of less space.

"My hero! You took the food for all of us?" Peach shouted with joy.

"I admit; you have some magic! Now all of..." Mario said when Yoshi, who was speaking english somehow, shouted...

"Food! Finally!!" He ran over to the cabinets.

"Yoshi! ..Geesh!" Mario said.

As Yoshi ran up to a food storing cabinet, it suddenly shook a little before Yoshi could open it.

"Huh?" Yoshi sais, confused. Suddenly, the box springed open; frightening Yoshi half to death. Two people then emerged. One was a doctor looking figure who really resembled Mario; the other was a small furry rodent that looked like a small version of Pikachu. Everyone except the newcomers were confused.

"What the? Dr. Mario and Pichu?" Zelda said, bedazzled.

"How did this happen? I thought I brought food; not people!" Meta Knight said angrily.

"Chill; you know that you invited us on the trip. You just didn't wait for us!" Pichu exclaimed.

"Yeah! You would not deny two former smashers for a vacation, would you?" Mario's alter ego asked.

"Oh what the hey! You can join along!" Mario happily replied.

"Where are we, anyways?" Pichu said.

"We'll explain later." Right now, we..." R.O.B. said when the second box started shaking.

"What now?" Ganondorf asked. The box then opened and then someone stepped out of it. It was a stanger who were what looked like an almost similar outfit that Snake wore. He also looked like a very young boy who would be too young to join the army.

"OHHH! He's so cute!"

"What about me?" Marth asked.

"You'd look good if you'd let me give you the makeover..." Peach answered. Marth looked embarrased. Suddenly, Snake was pushing through the crowd.

"Okay, move out of the way! I heard that we have someone who's cute!" Snake ordered. As he reached the boy, however, he said,

"Wait! That's soldier cute! What the (CENSORED)!" He cussed.

"What a surprise, Snake..." The young lad said.

"How did you get here, Raiden?" Snake asked.

"Radien? Oh, no! The deadly fighting god is here! We're gonna die with zero mercy!" Diddy Kong freaked.

"He was talking about an ally of his, peanut brain!" Luigi told Diddy.

"Oh..." Diddy said.

"Well, to answer your question, Snake...your team wanted me invited. Isn't that great?" Radien said as Snake growled.

"Is it safe to come out, cutie?" A girl from inside the box asked.

"Yes, it is..." Radien answered. The next moment, a young fox with an unusal feature came out of the cabniet. Next, came what looked like a red echinda. Then a young pink female hedgehog came out with her hammer, Finally, a black hedgehog who resembeled sonic stepped out.

"This will be fun..." Fox said as he saw the two tailed fox. As Sonic saw the pink hedgehog, he fearfully starting tiptoeing away. He headed to the back of the room. Unfortantely for the blue speedster, Snake aimed a portable searchlight at him.

"Ohhhh...I hate you; Snake!" Sonic thought to himself.

"Sonic! My hero!" The girl, whose name was Amy Rose, said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sonic screamed scared.

"Here I co-" Amy yelled as she ran towards Sonic. Suddenly, she was sent flying when King Dedede smashed her with his hammer.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed before she grabbed onto a metal bar to stop flying. Sonic, who was still shivering; said softly to Dedede,

"Thank...you..." Sonic then fainted as everyone glared at Dreamland's king.

"Heh; she should know not to play with hammers now!" The king said.

"Man you are foul, Dede! And what are you all doing here?" Falco asked Raidena an Sonic's pals.

"Well, the doctor and yellow rat wanted us to come along for the trip. We couldn't resist!" The black hedgehog; whose name was Shadow, said.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see the setting of Tomato Adventure!" The red echidna, who was known as Knuckles, said.

"When will we get there anyways!" The two tailed fox, who was simply known as Tails, asked.

"Well, unfortantely, were stuck after our van crashed. But we can't fight now! We must get out of this mountain!" Mario said. After a brief moment of silence, Ike said,

"Okay! let's go!"

The Smashers headed to the next room. As they walked, Dedede kindly picked up Amy along the way. Sonic woke up and said,

"Oh, I can't believe Dede actually..." Sonic said when he noticed the others exiting the room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He cried as he dashed after them.

Four rooms later, the crew reached an almost empty room with eight purple glowing balls at the other side.

"Is everyone here?" Samus said.

"Wait; where's Sonic?" Olimar said. Sonic suddenly bursted in.

"Where have you been, Slowpoke?" Ash joked.

"You guys left with out me! I had to go thourgh 18 rooms to find y'all!" Sonic complained.

"We went through three straight rooms, moron!" Link said as he and everyone laughed.

"Very funny!" Sonic said.

"Hey, guys! There seems to be no way out without destroying these spheres!" Nana, who was with Popo and R.O.B. on the other side said.

"Why?" Wolf asked.

"Because we have to destroy them, and it's gonna be tough!" Popo said.

"According to this scripture I am reading, we must destroy these spheres from our inside, which meahs eating them!" R.O.B. said.

"Forget it! I already lost my appitite!" Kirby said.

"Neither am I!" Yoshi said.

"I won't eat those for supper, if you may!" Dedede said.

"Great! How will we..." Luigi asked when Wario walked up to the table with the spheres. As thre Robot and Ice Climbers backed away; Wario snickered with greed and hunger. He grabbed the first sphere and ate it. He then ate the rest in 6 seconds.

"Ah heh heh!" Wario laughed. As he was getting off the table, Wario suddenly groaned badly.

"What's wrong, Wario?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Power...power...power..." Wario softly said.

"What? What power?" Pit asked.

"Power...powwwwwweeerrr..." Wario said even louder.

"Oh, come on! tell us what you mean already!" Mewtwo said.

"POWWWWWEEEEERR!" Wario arubptly screamed. The next second, Wario grew purple, and then, in a horrifying manner; his entire body exploded. Blood and body parts flew everywhere. Of course, the only thing left from Wario was a bad smell of garlic.

Most Smashers were already throwing up. Zelda exclaimed,

"God! That is the worst smell ever!"

"Yeah, and that is worse than the New York Sewers!" Snake said.

"Hmp! Pathetic; he never had a chance anyway!" Shadow remarked. Suddenly; the wall that Wario ate the spheres from turned into a passengeway. Wario's remains mysteriously disappeared.

"Okay, let's go!" Donkey Kong said. As the Smashers continued, Mario told Peach,

"You know what the best part of all this is?"  
"What?" Peach asked.

"I can now take over Wario's video game business; which will soon be called, MarioWare Inc.!" Mario answered.  
"Sweet!" Peach said. Luigi, who was text-messeging on his cel phone, said,

"In your dreams, brother..."

Meanwhile, in a house where Wario's brother, Waluigi lived, the clumsly athlete recived a message from Luigi. Upon reading it, he starting crying.  
"My poor brother is no more!" He moaned. In the next second, however, he said,

"But now I can have his Video game business!" Wauigi then ran out of the house top speed, so he can takeover Warioware.

AUTHOR'S MESSAGE

Hope you are enjoying this! I still have more characters to kill. so I suggest you start reviewing and vote for more Smashers to kill.

Since Wario is dead, you can vote for the death of everyone! But you won't be able to vote for Pichu, Dr. Mario, Raiden, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow throughout the story. I am sorry, but it is my story. I am sorry to upset you with this news. But I have better new to make up for it though...and it it...

PSYCHE!!! You thought I meant it; do you! Of course you can vote for anyone. You can even vote for Pichu, Doc Mario, Radien, and any of Sonic's pals! Go ahead an vote for them to die! I was only kidding! It is fun to have the above die as well, would it?

So, until Chapter 3 comes; it is time to vote!


	4. Chapter 3

As the Smashers walked through another dark hall in the deep castle of fear; the ever cheerful but whiny Amy Rose started hitting on her hero Sonic.

"So, you wanna date me tonight?" She teased.

"You can ask that later! We're in a bad moment to do this!" The athletic and speedy blue hedgehog responded.

"You promise me you would date me a long time ago. Oh well; we'll just date now!" Amy exclaimed with glee.

"Amy; not now! This is not a good idea! Plus you are embarrassing me in front of-" Sonic shouted.

"You know you want to…" Amy sweet talked to her dream lover. Suddenly, Amy felt a painful and horrifying pain.

"Ahhhhh!" Amy screamed as she fell. Before Sonic could say anything, everyone (including Sonic) turned to spot someone who stood behind Amy's body. Ironically, it was Radian.

"What?" He asked in a more than teenage man like voice.

"That was foul, you know." Roy said.

"Yeah, and I don't think Tails liked that!" Knuckles roared as he pointed to a frightened Tails; who shivered in horror to see the one who was her only sister, was knocked out by a radio missile.

"Now what do we do?" Meta Knight.

"Well." Dr. Mario said as everyone turned to him.

Doctor Mario began to listen to Fox and Wolf; who were three doors ahead of everyone.

"Are you kidding! We're not going through this door!" Fox exclaimed.

"It's a shortcut…" Wolf responded.

"Now shut up and go!"

"No way! I felt terrified and shook at an unknown presence! I think the sea serpent is in there!" Fox reasoned.

"Hmm," Doctor Mario though. He pulled out a smart bomb; ran over and picked up the unconscious Amy Rose and headed to the door Fox and Wolf stood at.

"Excuse me!" The Italian doctor said as he opened the door before throwing Amy and the smart bomb inside. He slammed it before Fox asked,

"What is happening?" An explosion suddenly went off inside the room with a loud nice.

"Okay…" Wolf said. Amy woke up ad was heard saying,

"OW! That hurt! Oh, a pipe with something shiny inside!" Fox and Wolf were confused.

"What the…" the two canines said when Amy screamed,

"Oh my god; a scary PLANT-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh! No spare me! Sonic Please HELP ME!!  
AHHHHHHH NOOOoooo!"  
Everyone caught up with some disturbance.

"Uhh, Dr. Mari-" Game and Watch began when Amy screamed,

"No, get your teeth off my gut! You're destroying my secret photos of Shadow and Knuckles hugging and KISSI-oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GAHHHHHHHHP!" As the brutal screams ended, everyone ceased disturbance and turned their heads slowly to Knuckles and Shadow.

"Why, that little!" Knuckles growled in disgust.

"I am so happy she's dead!" Shadow exclaimed. Suddenly, Amy continued,

"No! I won't go down like this! You will suffer! I never asked Captain Falcon if he wanted to appear on Barney! Why can't you; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGT!" Although everyone was stunned about the screams, C. Falcon automatically said,

"No Ideas please!" Once more, Amy screamed,

"AHHHHHHHH! I'm gonna dieee! I am gonna fart, throw up; and then I'M GONNA-BLEH!"  
After that, all smashers were utterly disturbed mentally. They walked to the last room, and finally reached the last door within two hours.

One room later, every smasher still shivered to the screams from earlier. Finally, everyone quickly returned to their normal sanity; thanks to the bongs found in the room.

Edit: Sorry, a crackhead; both online and on drugs, broke into my story and changed this part. It was really frozen ice cream found in the frozen garbage disposal.

"I feel sick!" Pichu exclaimed.

"I told you. That the food was still fresh!" Mewtwo said.

"Can I have that leftover spaghetti?" Diddy Kong asked.

"NO!!" Mewtwo exclaimed.

"I still have that feeling." Ash said.

"About what?" A puzzled Jigglypuff asked.

"That we left someone to die on purpose." Ash said.

A quiet silence entered the room. After half a minute, Sonic said,

"Right! Thank you for killing Amy, Dr. Mario!"  
"hey, what about me?" Raiden stepped in.

"I'll ask Sonic about this later!" Snake told Raiden, who began crying.

"You never let me make my own decisions!" As the young soldier threw a fit, Peach gave Raiden a piece of chocolate cake. Raiden stared at the cake in a pleased manner. He snatched it from Peach hand's and said,

"Thank you!" Snake gave Peach a mean look.

"Guys, we are in a dead end." Toon Link said as he and the Ice Climbers came back from the other side of the room.

"Why?" the king of evil asked.

"There's no way out. Not even another door!" Nama exclaimed.

"Now what do we do?" Olimar asked as everyone started thinking. As time passed for ten seconds, a voice suddenly yelled,

"Chaos, CONTROL!" A yellowish energy expanded the room. All smashers were suddenly gone.

The next second, everyone was in a High School theatre like room. The same moment, everyone turned to Shadow, who initiated the Chaos Control to teleport everyone into their current room.

"Oh come on! You needed that!" The dark hedgehog exclaimed.

"When we return, I will tie you to a remote controlled vehicle and drive it off a cliff!" Pit angrily bullied.

"Don't get any ideas, chicken wings!" Shadow remarked.

"What?" Pit said, stunned.

"That's right; Kernel's pet!" Shadow again remarked.

"Well, you did point us to a better room. I'll give you that!" The young angel said.

"Now, according to this scripture on this wall, we have to stare and talk to that mirror there." Yoshi said. Everyone else turned to the back wall mirror. Peach said,

"Oh, allow me!" Peach the walked up to the suspicious mirror.

Gradually, Peach sung, hummed, and danced. For a moment. She continued for fifteen minutes. At that time, every was already half asleep.

"When will this girl stop!" Zelda asked wearingly.

"Don't worry; something good is bound to happen." Bowser assured.

"GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peach screamed as she shattered to pieces like a mirror broken by Dedede's boxing hammer.

"Who said that?"  
Um, sorry. Anyways, Mario moaned over Peach's death.  
"Why?...Why? Why must Peach die like this! She never deserved this pain! How can this beeeeeeee!" Mario began crying like he lost everything. His crying was irritating a nearby Thwomp, which was floating above Peach's remains.

"I knew it! You used her light dash on her; did you?! You must die!" Mario screamed furiously as he ran over to and punched Sonic repeatedly.

"Ah, hey! What the? I didn't…!" Sonic argued, but Mario interrupted,

"Shut up! You will!" Mario said when Snake grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth.

"Does anyone have duct tape?"Snake asked.

"Never mind. There's an altar ahead through that open door!" Luigi said.

"Let's go! C. Falcon said as he ran towards the door abruptly.

As everyone else caught up the F Zero champ, a noise, abrupt and loud, occurred.

"…Mar-e-yoooooo…" Luigi squeaked.

"Nawt Nal! I'mp boossei!" Mario, still gagged by Snake's mouth, replied. The next thing everyone knew ; there was smoke in the middle of the floor's room. Everyone stood in fear as if they were all about to get killed. Slowly, the smoke cleared. Everyone stood fear by what they saw. It was a monstrous figure everyone wound never want to cross paths with.

It said, with intimidating glee…

"Thank you Luigi, but Princess Daisy is in another castle-arrgh!" A figure known as toad screamed as a sphere of plasma stuck him cold. Everyone turned to Samus, who shot the beam.  
"What?" She asked.

"Uh, you killed an innocent person!" Fox told the female bounty hunter.

"So what?" Samus asked.

"Forget that now! There's one more room ahead." Ganondorf said.

"Let's go!" Dr. Mario said as he ran with the other's following.

This time, I need five characters voted out. Time to get serious, everyone!


End file.
